Tense
by misswildfire
Summary: Jayden is tense and Antonio decides to help him out. Jayden/Antonio


**Title:** Tense  
><strong>By:<strong> musicxxangel  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Power Rangers Samurai  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Jayden/Antonio  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,157  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own power rangers  
><strong>Notes:<strong> I apologize if the Spanish in the story is off or wrong. Babelfish is not always the best translator. Not beta'ed. Also looking for a beta. Any takers?  
><strong>Story Summary: <strong>Jayden is tense and Antonio decides to help his fellow ranger out.

"You're tense," Antonio said, leaning against the door frame of Jayden's room, watching as the red ranger worked on the following day's training schedule. He pushed himself away from the door frame and slowly walked over to where Jayden was busily working.

"I'm fine," the red ranger muttered tiredly, trying to force his concentration back on the task at hand and not on his lover. It was more difficult than it should have been. He was hyper aware of how close the gold ranger was standing to him.

"You push yourself too hard _mi amor_," Antonio commented, resting his hands on his leaders shoulder. "Feel how tense you are."

"I need to finish this," Jayden breathed, nearly moaning as the other male began massaging his shoulders. It felt so good….

"Relax; let me take care of you. Your training schedules will be there later," Antonio murmured as he pressed butterfly kisses along Jayden's neck, hoping to entice the red ranger. Jayden moaned Antonio's name in pleasure and the gold ranger smiled against his neck. "That's it._ Te amo_ Jayden. Let's move to the bed hmm? Be more comfortable."

The two rangers quickly arranged themselves on the bed with Jayden laying face down, shirtless and Antonio settling himself on top, sitting on the other rangers' legs. The gold ranger quickly got to work, caressing and massaging the other males back, gently working out all the knots. Jayden's quiet breathy moans were quickly bringing his cock to attention, aching with need. He pushed his own need to the back burner, wanting to concentrate on Jayden, wanting to make the other male feel good. He leaned down and pressed a kiss between the shoulder blades beneath him as he felt Jayden become more relax. He felt the other shift and sat up slightly, allowing the other to roll onto his back, facing Antonio.

"Feel better?" he asked softly, leaning down to press a kiss to the others lips. He felt more than saw Jayden nod. "Good," he grinned, sitting up. He settled himself against Jayden, this time straddling the red rangers' hips. They both hissed as their hard cocks brushed against each other for the first time that night.

"Need some help with that?" Antonio smirked, rolling his hips, causing Jayden to his and arch, seeking more contact.

"Antonio," the red ranger groaned, trying to arch his hips again, seeking contact. Antonio smirked as he moved his hips just out of reach, teasing the other.

"Tell me what you want," the gold ranger demanded, keeping himself just out of the red rangers seeking hips. He kept his hands busy, one ghosting along the others side and tracing patterns along Jayden's hip bone, gently teasing the ranger's leader.

"I want you," Jayden ground out.

"Want me to what?" Antonio said playfully, tilting his head to the side and stilling his hands.

"Please," came the answer, the tone nearly begging.

"Please what? I can't do anything if you don't tell me what you want," he shot back, smirking as a frustration flashed through the red rangers' eyes. They both knew that Jayden could easily flip Antonio and take control of the situation, but it seemed to be against the rules of the game they played; tease the other until they begged for what they wanted.

"Anything, just please Antonio…_Te quiero,_" Jayden begged, his Spanish pronounced horribly, but it got the message across.

"All you had to do was ask," Antonio quipped cheekily. He leaned down and captured Jayden's lips in an intense kiss that left both slightly breathless when they broke apart moments later. He placed a kiss on the brunette's forehead and trailed kisses down his neck. He suckled gently at a sensitive place between neck and shoulder, careful not to leave a mark. It wouldn't do to have Mentor find out about them; not until they were ready at any rate.

He smiled to himself as he heard Jayden's breathing increase. If he played his cards right, the red ranger would definitely be relaxed after this. As he worked over Jayden's neck, he trailed one hand along the others chest, stopping briefly at each nipple, teasing and pinching them until they were erect and red before moving on. He moved on, kissing along the should in front of him, stopping to nibble and bite as his hand found a light dusting of hair, following it until he reached the waist band of the pants Jayden wore. He teased the skin above the band and smirked as he felt the hips below him roll, seeking contact.

"Patience, _mi amor,_ patience," he said breathily. He didn't know how much patients he had left himself, his cock aching and straining against the loose track pants he wore. He felt a tug on the hem of his shirt and he pushed himself up so he was looking at Jayden.

"Take your shirt off," the red ranger demanded, tugging instantly on the fabric barring him from touching Antonio's delectable skin.

"Bossy," he shot back, getting off the bed and standing so he would be able to take off his shirt and pants. His cock twitched and became harder if it was even possible as he watched Jayden quickly divulge himself of his training pants. "Better?" he asked, gesturing to his body in all its naked glory.

"Much, now come here," the red ranger beckoned and grinned as Antonio quickly complied. Jayden's lips sought out Antonio's. He nibbled on the gold rangers' bottom lips, demanding entrance, which was quickly granted. Their tongues dueled for several moments as their hands caresses each other's body's, finding sensitive spots, quickly heightening their arrival. Antonio knew they couldn't last much longer. He rolled his hips into Jayden, bringing their cocks together. He grasped them loosely, and slowly began to move his hand along their combined lengths. Jayden moaned throwing his head back. Antonio could feel Jayden wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down for another kiss.

"Come for me_ mi amor_," Antonio demanded, his hand moving, once, twice, three times along their combined lengths before Jayden groaned, body arching as his released wracked his body. The gold ranger kept moving his hand, milking Jayden's orgasm and quickly bringing himself to completion. He buried his head in the others neck, trying to stifle the sound. When his orgasm finally subsided, he pushed himself off the other ranger and gathered his lover into his arms. They held each other silently, slowly drifting off the sleep. A sleepy smile spread across Antonio's face. He had managed to completely relax his lover. The red ranger put an enormous amount of pressure on himself to fulfill his duties as leader of their group. Antonio saw it as his job to remind his lover that he needed to relax every once in a while. Tomorrow was another day and another opportunity for Antonio to find creative and pleasurable ways to relax his lover.


End file.
